


Captain Hooked

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hooks, MTMTE, Mental Anguish, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meh. Just a drabble. :B</p>
    </blockquote>





	Captain Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Just a drabble. :B

The cables on his neck were pulled almost to their limits; the stretch could be felt at the bases of each cable and under his jaw. He fought the whimper that tried to escape his bare vocalizer as the towering mech gently tugged at one of the hooks. Twisting his bound wrist, the white mech made the tugs even more painful, the whimper finally breaking free.

With his legs cut off from the mid-thigh; struts, cables and energon lines basically flooding out from the stubs, Drift was forced to sit in his own fluids. Tarn’s handlings to his body were life-threatening, yes, but the leader had some special treats up his sleeve for Drift’s mind.

“You know, Deadlock”, the purple mech’s voice rumbled, crawling under Drift’s plating and rattling his core, “If you would’ve just turn yourself in in the first place, we wouldn’t have to go through this.”

Drift’s vocalizer crackled and hurt as he struggled to online it by sheer willpower. “How... how many t-t-t-t-times do I hav-have to tell you my-y name is _Drift_ ”, he hissed, lifting his broken gaze to Tarn, his remaining optic glowing dimly but strongly, nonetheless. His other optic had disappeared at some point.

Tarn chuckled darkly, taking a knee in front of the smaller mech and placed one enormous hand on Drift’s shattered shoulder that was protected by a red spaulder once, squeezing it. The Autobot buckled under the touch, a failed attempt to retreat.

“In my books, you’re still Deadlock the Traitor. Seems like I haven’t _spoken_ to you quite enough...”

With that, Tarn gathered the thin lines that the hooks were attached to into one hand, looping the lines once... twice around his hand and started pulling while keeping the poor swordsmech in place by the head, the palm flat against the white forehead. The cell was filled with Drift’s agonized cries of pain. “One little jerk and it’d be all over...” crooned the leader of the DJD, his optics blazing with hidden joy while he flooded the white mech’s mind with his deep voice, sending mental imagines of perishing his beloved captain and friends in all kinds of horrible ways.

“Th-then d--do it”, Drift spat through his clenched teeth, energon seeping between them and down his chin and onto his chest. The tension was getting greater until he could feel the tiny snapping somewhere beneath his collar armor.

“Don’t tempt me, _Deadlock_.”

The last word struck Drift’s spark and sent it to fluctuate excruciatingly, the steady beating turning into frantic throbbing.

Again the cramped space was filled with Drift’s screams, though this time they stopped abruptly, the white mech slumping on the floor limp and motionless.

“I’m so disappointed in you”, Tarn scolded as he rose back to his feet, overshadowing the swordsmech’s sprawled form on the floor. He released the lines, letting them go, two falling on Drift, two the floor. His gaze travelled from the dark thighs to the severed neck cables, energon pumping out in small pulses.

This would be enough for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from [here](http://herzspalter.tumblr.com/post/95474734230/there-are-not-enough-random-weirdly-awful-fetish).


End file.
